


Christmas Party

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: BINGO!, Babies are cute but puppies are cuter, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Dinner Party, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Wyatt is a Grinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy and Garcia host a Christmas party for the first time after Rittenhouse is gone.





	Christmas Party

Christmas music play in Lucy and Garcia’s home. They’d moved into Lucy’s childhood home after Rittenhouse had been taken down. It had taken a fresh coat of paint and some superficial changes to the décor and it had become their home. While she was haunted by some memories, they were slowly fading as time passed and the house shifted from Carol’s to theirs. The amount of Christmas decorations they had hung this year proved that as it looked like Christmas vomited everywhere; something Carol would have never allowed. She was tasteful and reserved while Lucy and Garcia were loud with their Christmas spirit.

Lucy felt this Christmas was pretty over the top even for them but then they were making up for lost time. She smiled as she looked around the large dining table at all her friends. It was fortnight until Christmas but the team decided it was easier to come together earlier for a relaxing meal than try to organise themselves around the holidays and their own extended families.

All smiling and laughing as they just finished the lavish potluck lunch before them. Garcia was already clearing away the empty plates with Rufus as they would soon have dessert and coffee. She had enjoyed seeing everyone in one place as their lives had taken them in separate directions. They tried to stay in touch, but it wasn’t always easy.

Garcia and her went to game nights at Rufus and Jiyas. Connor was harder to nail down as he was busy reviving his company. But he did pop up for the occasional Game night. Lucy and Garcia caught up with Denise and Michelle once a month for Brunch but otherwise it was through text messages.

Wyatt was the hardest to keep in contact with. He withdrew from them back into his work as he was back with Delta Force doing ‘It’s Classified’ in ‘places no one wants to know about’.

“That was good potato salad was amazing, Michelle.” Jessica said as she wiped some sweet potato and apple goop from her 11 month old daughter; Chloe’s face and hands with a wet wipe.

Wyatt and Jessica’s marriage had been dissolved for months but they had remained amicable for the sake of Chloe. They had a custody arrangement that seemed to work for most part.

Wyatt was back in rotation with Delta Force and was stationed in San Diego Naval base for some unknown reason. From what Lucy understood, Jessica was basically a single working mother. Wyatt tried his best but his duty to his country superseded his ability to be the kind of father that he wanted to be. He wasn’t ready to give it up and acknowledge it yet.

Jessica’s family helped when they could but they lived interstate but the group around the table happily helped out whenever Jessica and Wyatt needed them. Lucy and Jessica were good friends which surprised them both given their history.

But with Rittenhouse gone, they were able to bond over the secrecy of their past and the desire for normalcy. Jessica much like Garcia was easy to talk to. It was great to have a woman to talk to about things when Lucy needed a feminine perspective or to gripe about Garcia being too perfect. Not that they did that much as they basically bitched about Reality TV shows and celebrities. It was fun.

“I’ll give you the recipe. It’s real easy to make.” Michelle assured her as Chloe grumbled at being cleaned and fussed.

Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle given Chloe was an adorable disaster. She had her mother’s dirty blonde hair in cute little wisps and Wyatt’s vividly blue eyes with a sunny disposition that could lighten the surliest of people. But like most children her age more food ended up on Chloe's person than in her mouth. In her defence, she was busy watching all the activity around her.

“Ok, it has to present time now!” Jiya announced impatiently, she had been begging for presents to be opened since she and Rufus arrived.

The couple had spent over a month with Lucy sorting out one special present for Garcia. But between their new project with Connor at Mason Industries and finding a new house. Rufus and Jiya had a lot on their plate. Lucy hadn't minded picking up the slack.

But right now, she trying not to laugh out loud as she knew why Jiya was impatient. She was kind of surprised Garcia’s present hadn’t been spoiled yet. Jiya had tried to get everyone to open their presents earlier but had been overruled her earlier with exception of one; Chloe.

“Gah!” Chloe said in agreement, she raised her arms like Jiya; mimicking her as she had earlier when Jiya proposed they open presents. Chloe loved Jiya, next to Jessica; Jiya was the one Chloe liked to mimic the most. Maybe it was her colourful outfits or joyous disposition, whatever it was; Chloe watched her avidly. Today was no different, but in fairness Jiya was dressed as an elf.

“Fine, let’s do it before dessert.” Wyatt grumbled and everyone agreed as they did need some time to digest lunch before dessert.

“Yes!” Jiya cheered, she smiled as she got up from her chair and raced to the tree in the lounge area.

The bells on her elf costume jingling as she moved. She had dressed up for the occasion, Rufus joined her but he only wore reindeer antlers and an atrocious Christmas sweater. It was adorable how much the couple were into the holidays.

Lucy was glad she and Garcia weren’t so far gone they dressed up at Christmas but then there was still time to get there. The other occupants at the table wore normal clothes. But Lucy had forced the frivolity of paper crowns from the bonbons.

Jiya returned to the table with one arm filled to the brim with presents. She grinned happily as pulled a present from the pile in her arms and read the label.

“Here you go, Connor.” She said handing him an inch thick, decent sized square box.

“Thank you.” Connor said as he took the gift. He sat at the head of the table looking rather regal with his purple paper crown that matched his lilac shirt. He was mocked mercilessly for his colour choice by Wyatt as it was a ‘girl’s colour’ but the rest of the table backed up Connor. Who wouldn’t? as it was a great colour on the man.

“Wyatt,” Jiya said as she passed the man who wore blue and black plaid flannel shirt with his blue paper crown. He sat to Connor’s right while Jessica sat to Connor’s left.

“Great.” Wyatt said not sounding thrilled but no one let his bad mood spoil the festivities. He had returned from ‘I can’t talk about it because it’s classified’ doing ‘don’t ask question, I can’t answer’. He looked sleep deprived and miserable but he was here. He was trying his best.

“Chloe and Jessica.” Jiya announced happily as she passed the packages to Jessica. Chloe, who had been lifted out of her high chair and into Jessica’s lap; latched onto the present with glee and started to investigate it.

“Thank you.” Jessica said, she chuckled as she gently pulled it out of Chloe’s mouth. Chloe pouted as the two played a tiny game of tug of war with the present. 

“Rufus is getting Flynn’s present.” Jiya announced in a sing song voice as Rufus had just sat down opposite Lucy. He gave an apologetic smile as he got back up and disappeared. Flynn frowned as he wondered where Rufus was going.

“Why isn’t my present under the tree?” Garcia asked out of curiosity as he couldn’t hear over the Christmas music where Rufus was in the house. He was a little worried at what it meant for him.

“Because it’s special.” Jiya told Garcia before she handed a present to Lucy. “Lucy.” She announced.

“Thank you.” Lucy said as she took the present. Garcia retook his seat between her and Jessica. Lucy rested a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze as he really had nothing to be worried about.

“Denise and Michelle.” Jiya said as she passed out two more gifts to the happy couple. Denise sat at the other end of the table with Michelle to her left, their kids had opted to go out with friends than endure a ‘work’ Christmas party. Denise was back in her main office at NCTC again, fighting the good fight as always.

Jiya was down to her last two. “Rufus and oh! this one is for me!” she said excitedly, she placed their respective present on the table just as Rufus came in with a large wrapped box.

"This one is for Flynn." Rufus announced.

“Should I be afraid?” Garcia asked, he and Lucy made space on the table before him.

“Why is his present so big?” Wyatt asked incredulously as Rufus placed the large box in front of Garcia.

“Cause he’s the tallest in the room.” Connor deadpanned, Chloe gave an evil cackle as she had won the tug of war with her mother. But her laugh was so well timed, others couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“I think my present might be alive. I thought we had a rule about no perishables.” Garcia commented as the box wiggled and lid popped up slightly. Garcia was sure he could hear snuffling and sniffing noises.

“You better not eat this present.” Jiya quipped, she and Rufus took their seats. Both smiling as they watched Garcia’s expression. He eyed his present with a wary gaze.

“Well, I’m opening my present.” Lucy announced as she wasn’t going to wait while Garcia played twenty questions on whether his present was going to explode or not. She ripped the paper away from her gift, the others followed suit except Flynn.

“Mine is opening itself.” Garcia said dryly, the lid popped off a corner and the box tilted. Lucy and Garcia both reached out to stop it. “Whoa” he exclaimed as he caught the box and the puppy that fell out of it before any harm was done. Lucy blew out a breath of relief but also melted as the puppy looked so small cradled in Garcia’s large hand.

“Hey little one.” Garcia said, he placed the box behind his chair and held the wriggling black furball of puppy close to his chest. He murmured soothing words in Croatian and the puppy squirmed, and barked happily before he lathered Garcia's face in puppy kisses. The smile on his face and laughter was so joyful, it warmed Lucy's heart.

“This explains why I got a leash.” Lucy commented in amusement, she held up the leash she had been given. She was glad it was for the dog and not Garcia.

“Look Chloe.” Jessica said as she pointed to the puppy. Garcia held the puppy in his hands out to Chloe to let the little girl investigate. The puppy reached out with his nose to sniff Chloe as he was eager to explore all the new scents and what they belonged to.

“Ooo” Chloe cooed before she squealed in delight as the puppy sniffed her tiny hands and licked them. 

“Thank you, Jiya and Rufus.” Garcia said with a smile to the couple across the table as he let Chloe pet the puppy. But as soon as she looked about ready to pull on the pup’s ear; he moved the puppy to his lap. He gave the puppy a good rub down, the puppy was already putty in his hands as it rolled onto it’s back waiting for a belly rub.

“You’re welcome. He’s named and we got him chipped. He’s got all his vaccinations and I gave Lucy the folder with all the details.” Jiya told Garcia.

“Wow, thank you for..” Garcia looked at the dog tag. “Roko.” He said reading the name on the collar. He smiled, he looked into the puppy’s eyes. “Hey Roko.” He said softly. He made a face and smiled as Roko licked his nose.

“It was the easiest Croatian name for a dog. He looks like a Roko. Lucy helped pick him out, we're not entirely sure of his heritage as the shelter called him a ‘mongrel’. But he’s got a really friendly disposition. We also adopted him so it was under the allotted amount for Secret Santa.” Jiya said before anyone could argue otherwise. She looked pointedly at Wyatt who was designated Grinch of the day.

“The idea was all Jiya and Rufus though.” Lucy said, she and Garcia had talked about getting a dog. So, she had agreed to the present. She was just glad he wasn’t upset by being left out the process of finding him. At least he didn't look it, his smile was handsome and infectious.

“What did everyone else get?” Garcia asked, Roko had calmed down and given a loud yawn before he snuggled down into Garcia's lap.

“Well, I got a lovely pile of vinyls. Thank you very much, Secret Santa.” Connor said with a smile as he showed the table.

“Tom Clancy novel.” Wyatt said with a shrug that was a little ungrateful. But they let slide as they wanted to keep in good spirits.

“Awwh, matching ugly Christmas sweaters. Yes.” Jessica cheered happily. Lucy smiled as she had gotten them for Jessica and Chloe. Lucy made certain to buy Chloe’s two sizes too big so she had a few wears out of it. Jessica laughed as she helped Chloe into her sweater. It indeed swam on her but she looked adorable. Those at the table 'ooed' and 'ahhed' in appreciation.

“What?” Rufus said in awe as he unwrapped his present to find a well loved copy of a rare vintage Star Wars novel. “This has to be outside of the price range.” He said looking around the table for his secret Santa.

“Not if you find it in a book exchange with a moronic teenager manning the desk.” Connor informed him in a smug manner. He was rather pleased with his good fortune much to the amusement of everyone at the table.

“Thank you.” Rufus said to him.

“You’re welcome.” Connor told him.

The others shared what they got and they all 'ooed' and 'ahhed' appropriately. They shared dessert and coffee. Sharing stories and jokes, just enjoying the party as it wound down.

* * *

 A couple hours later; one by one their guests packed up and left.

“Thank you for having us today and the presents.” Jessica said to Lucy and Garcia. He helped her get a sleeping Chloe into her car seat.

“Any time, you and Chloe are always welcome.” Garcia told her, Jessica smiled as she appreciated his kindness.

“We would probably outstay our welcome.” Jessica said a self-deprecating chuckle.

“Impossible.” Lucy said as she gave Jessica a Tupperware container of leftovers. “You sure you don’t want to stay the night and drive in the morning?” she asked.

“No, it’s all good. My family are expecting us. But I’ll text you when I get there, so you know all is well.” Jessica told her, as she was on her way to spend the holidays with her family. Jessica hugged Garcia and then Lucy goodbye before she moved around to the driver’s side.

“Good, drive safe.” Lucy said as she and Garcia stepped back.

“Will do, you two have a great Christmas and enjoy the newest addition to your family.” Jessica told them before she got into the car. Lucy and Garcia waved as she drove off. Once the car was out of sight, they returned inside the house.

“What a day.” Lucy said, feeling exhausted from the festivities. She and Garcia relaxed into the couch, they watched Roko sleeping by the fire. The puppy had had a very exciting day. They all had.

“It was good, we should do it every year.” Garcia said, he snaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

“I’d like that.” Lucy replied with a smile.


End file.
